Roommate
by Kasaru28
Summary: Las naciones del mundo deciden mudarse con un compañero y pasar unos días con ellos, a fin de estrechar relaciones. Pero por un error a Arthur le asignan una habitación con Alfred. Inspirado en el capitulo 7 de HTBW. UsaUk


Hola~ Aqui vengo con un nuevo fic c': que tengo M-E-S-E-S intentando escribir, creo que jamas en la vida me habia costado tanto escribir sobre una pareja, creo que es principalmente porque no son mi OTP de Hetalia, perouna amiga me chantajeo con una lata de pirulin por escribir esto-yotrosmas- asi que, aqui estoy. Espero que les guste c:

* * *

**_"La felicidad es el sueño del amor y tristeza su despertar"_**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Arthur camino arrastrando su pesada maleta mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos a sus consejeros.

- Compartir un lugar con otra nación será bueno - cito a uno de los ancianos.

- Será lo mejor, Arthur - recordó las palabras finales de Isabel y no tuvo mas remedio que acceder.

¿Consecuencia? Arrastrar la maleta por 12 cuadras ya que la nieve evitaba que los perezosos choferes americanos trabajaran.

- Si ese idiota siguiera...

Detuvo sus pensamientos, sacudiendo su cabeza, no era bueno ir en esa dirección y mucho menos en la "casa" de Alfred.

Observo una modesta puerta verde pino frente a él, saco un papel del bolsillo delantero de su abrigo, alternando la mirada del papel a los números de la puerta. Comprobando meticulosamente los números como buen británico, después de asegurarse que era el lugar correcto toco el timbre del lugar.

Espero un momento, pero nada paso.

- ¿Que rayos...? -pego su oído a la fría madera de la puerta esperando captar algún sonido de vida en el lugar.

- Welcome! - grito un Rubio abriendo la puerta y estampándosela en la frente, haciendo aterrizar su trasero directamente al frío pavimento.

- Bloody hell! -chillo empezando a sentir el escozor del golpe.

- ¿Arthur?

El aludido levanto su rostro dispuesto a declararle la guerra a quien le había hecho esto, hasta que se encontró a unos muy conocidos mechones rubios y ojos azules opacados por unos anteojos de mal gusto.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el americano, moviendo los mechones de su frente para inspeccionar el golpe.

- ¡¿Que haces?! - golpeo la mano de Alfred y se levanto perdiendo en equilibrio por un segundo, noto la intensión del chico en ayudarlo pero levanto la mano en advertencia- No. Estoy bien - siseo tocando su cabeza, el dolor empezaba a ponerlo de mal humor- ¿Que rayos haces aquí? -lanzo un pequeño quejido al tocarse lo que seria un gigantesco chichón.

- Vivo aquí. Déjame ayudarte, no te vez bien, tengo algu... -dejo de hablar cuando Arthur levanto la mano frente a su rostro.

- ¿Que dijiste? - hablo lentamente, la cabeza lo estaba matando.

- Que no te vez bien -respondió confundido.

- ¡Eso no idiota! -lanzo otro quejido por alzar la voz- antes de eso me refiero...

-¿Déjame ayudarte?

- Antes

El Rubio lo pensó por un segundo y Arthur tuvo que luchar para no rodar los ojos.

- ¿Vivo aquí? - respondió no muy seguro.

El británico hizo uso de todas las palabras que había aprendido en sus tiempos de pirata.

- Esto. No. Puede. Ser -tomo nuevamente el pequeño papel de su bolsillo y volvió a mirar los números del lugar.

Exactos. No hay error.

Volvió a maldecir.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan terco y entrar?-lo miro por un segundo con la ceja alzada y sin esperar respuesta tomo su maleta bajo la mirada recelosa del ingles- vamos... Ya me independice de ti ¿Que otra cosa peor puedo hacerte? –bromeo lanzando una pequeña carcajada mientras entraba a la casa.

_Touch_é_. _

Y sin embargo seguía siendo tan doloroso como en el siglo pasado. Y la década pasada. Y el año pasado y...

- ¿Entraras?... ¿O prefieres ser un pino navideño ingles? -pregunto Alfred sin disimular mucho la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. Era demasiado obvio que disfrutaba la situación.

Arthur le respondió con un bufido mientras pasaba a la residencia americana.

- Nada mal- pensó dándole una rápida inspección al lugar, era realmente sencilla tomando en cuenta la personalidad del dueño. -¿Me prestas tu teléfono? -pregunto de repente recordando que debía contactar a su embajada y si era posible buscar una nueva.

- Esta a la izquierda sobre la mesa -grito Alfred desde algún lugar de la casa.

Arthur busco rápidamente el paradero del teléfono, suspirando al ver aparato en forma de un alienígena grisáceo y con grandes ojos negros, sin pupila.

- Ya empezaba a creer que todo era demasiado normal- suspiro tomando el teléfono que soltó un extraño chillido al tomar la bocina y lo repitió cada vez que marcaba un numero.

_Yankee loco. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Sintió la ira subir lentamente por su cuerpo. Había resuelto una gran cantidad de: Nada. No podía hacer nada. La nevada había afectado las líneas haciendo una odisea el poder comunicarse con su embajada.

Y cuando finalmente había logrado hablar con ellos y soltar toda su verborrea con ellos solo había respondido

-Resiste. Mañana. -

Y la línea murió.

Maldijo nuevamente ¿Resiste? ¿Que se supone que debía resistir? ¿La nevada? ¿El frio?. A pesar de no tener el poder de antes, seguía siendo un poderoso país, el invierno no le afectaría.

¿Mañana? ¿Significaba que debía pasar las siguientes 24 horas atrapado con Alfred?

... Empezó a entender el significado del "Resiste"

- Ten -el americano lo saco de sus pensamientos colocando una taza humeante frente a él, dándole el un gran sorbo a la suya que tenia forma del mismo muñeco gris y sin pupilas.

Le lanzo una mirada dudosa tanto a el como a la taza que le ofrecía.

Tomo la taza sintiendo casi inmediatamente el alivio en sus dedos, apenas y se había dado cuenta de lo fríos y rígidos que estaban.

- ¿Mejor? - pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio.

- No me quejo -tomo un pequeño sorbo y frunció el ceño al ver que no era té si no chocolate.

Le envió una pequeña mirada enfadada al rubio de lentes pero el solo río en respuesta terminando su chocolate.

- Puedes quedarte en mi vieja habitación por hoy -tomo la maleta del inglés que aun estaba en el recibo- Te ayudare con esto.

Sin darle tiempo para replicar o negarse Alfred empezó a guiarlo por la casa hasta llegar al piso superior.

Abrió la puerta revelando la pequeña habitación con apenas una cama y una pequeña mesa. La pintura azul desgastada revelaba que necesitaba urgente un retoque y la ventana no tenía cortinas por lo que el sol entraba completamente.

Pero al menos no estaba sucia.

- Me cambie hace poco de habitación por lo que esta no tiene mucho -dejo la maleta a un lado de la cama- pero es mejor que un sofá -sonrió al observar la expresión de horror del inglés por la simple idea.

Entre el registro visual de la habitación su mirada captó un recuadro no muy grande sobre la mesa. Era un retrato.

Eran Alfred y el cuando aún eran una misma nación.

- Lo conservaste... - soltó deteniendo lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Alfred.

El rubio de lentes se volteo para ver a lo que se refería Arthur perdiendo los colores de su rostro al instante.

Soltó la maleta por la impresión.

- Es... - comenzó nervioso llevando una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello- Es... no se como llegó aquí, se supone que tiré todo -sus palabras se precipitaban rápidamente una contra la otra pero su voz fue bajando un poco de tono hasta que fue un suave susurro en la ultima palabra, claramente se notaba que no quería decir eso, no al menos de esa manera.

El inglés se quedo observando el retrato, Alfred tocaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manos y él sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo no conservo la mía -soltó sin pensar arrepintiéndose casi al instante. Maldijo a su orgullo.

Movió su rostro para observar al otro rubio, que ahora lo veía con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios, claro, esto solo podría saberlo el porque lo conocía demasiado.

Volvió a maldecir. Los segundos en silencio se hicieron infernalmente incomodos

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero Alfred se le adelanto.

- Supongo que para ti no era el mejor recuerdo -río un poco, aunque sus ojos no reflejaron la diversión de su tono de voz.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta tomar el retrato rápido y bruscamente como si el tocarlo mucho fuera a quemar sus manos. Lo observo por un segundo y volvió a mirar a Arthur.

- Es mejor deshacernos de estas cosas

Caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto donde había una pequeña papelera que recién notaba y arrojó el retrato. El inglés se tenso cuando escucho el vidrio resquebrajarse en el contenedor, seguramente la imagen ahora estaba atravesada por los mismos.

-Listo, malos recuerdos olvidados - rio un poco y abrió la puerta de la habitación- te dejaré solo para que te instales-sonrió- si necesitas algo de mi maravillosa persona estaré en la sala.

Y desapareció en el marco de la puerta.

Arthur caminó hasta el pequeño contenedor de basura arrodillándose para observar como había quedado el retrato. - Idiota... No debió tirarlo de esa manera - quiso tomar el cuadrado pero habían vidrios irregulares a su alrededor, si lo tomaba probablemente se cortaría.

Sonrió por lo irónico de la situación, lo mismo pasó con Alfred subestimo lo que pudo hacer y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de arreglar su relación con él no lo hizo por temor a salir herido.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Estuvo por lo que parecían horas pasando su mirada del techo a la pequeña papelera, siendo muy cobarde para salir y hablar con Alfred después de lo que paso o para tomar el retrato roto y tal vez intentar repararlo.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar y el frio invadía el cuarto, ya había probado diferentes tipos de poses y diferentes posiciones para su abrigo pero hacia demasiado frío y el rubio no le había dado ninguna sabana o cobertor.

Estando en invierno.

Estúpido Yankee.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo inmediatamente el frio en su espalda, se abrazó así mismo intentando contener los escalofríos.

Bajaría, le pediría unos cuantos cobertores y no saldría del cuarto hasta que su embajada viniera por el.

Satisfecho con su plan dio unos pasos rápidos quedándose paralizado en la puerta cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación, seguido de un fuerte estruendo y después todo se oscureció.

Chasqueo la lengua enojado por la falta de visión ¿Que había sido eso? Se volteo captando una pequeña luz en la ventana, los pequeños copos de nieve chocaban contra su ventana y la cuadra entera se había quedado sin luz aparentemente.

Genial.

-¡Arthur!

No había terminado de decir su nombre cuando abrió la puerta estrellándola contra su rostro.

Volvió a hacer uso de su lenguaje pirata encogiéndose un poco por el dolor.

- Wow... lo siento -soltó intentando contener una pequeña risa- ¿Estas bien? -Se colocó a su lado pasando la mano de arriba a abajo por su espalda.

El inglés se tenso por la caricia incorporándose y alejándose disimuladamente de él.

- Si, si, estoy bien -frunció el ceño al ver la lámpara del mismo motivo que el teléfono y la taza sin entender los gustos del americano- ¿Que paso?

-¡Un rayo! -comento emocionado- ¡fue increíble! La luz parecía como las de los Ovnis que estacionan en...

- No me refiero a eso -interrumpió masajeando el puente de su nariz- Me refiero a la electricidad ¿Que paso?

- Ah... tardara unas horas en volver -comento claramente menos emocionado- tal ves toda la noche –se encogió de hombros dejando en claro lo poco que le preocupaba ese asunto.

Arthur sintió que su mandíbula llego al piso ¡¿toda la noche?! ¿Y lo comentaba así tan tranquilo?

- ¿Que hay de las plantas de energía?

- No hay, construyeron esto hace poco y no han traído la planta -sonrió - pero tranquilo mi gente trabaja en eso - levantó el pulgar y guiño el ojo.

Arthur casi escuchó el chillido de su mente escapar de sus labios ¡¿Que clase de incompetente era Alfred?!

… Y por alguna razón la imagen mental de los hombrecitos grises trabajando en el cableado no salía de su cerebro.

- ¿Que hay de la calefacción? - pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

- Tengo una chimenea en la sala -sonrió orgulloso y el inglés solo quería golpearlo por su actitud despreocupada.

Otro aire frio se coló por la ventana y se volvió a abrazar por reflejo. Esto sería horrible... de demasiadas maneras.

- Vamos -lo miro al ver que después de unos segundos no se movía de su lugar- a menos que quieras congelarte aquí...

Chasqueo la lengua y paso rápidamente al lado de Alfred esperándolo en la puerta para que lo guiara porque apenas y veía sus manos sin la linterna.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Bajaron en silencio, Alfred delante de el iluminando el camino. Llegaron a la sala donde Arthur se quedo sentado en el sofá mientras el otro iba a buscar leña.

El americano regreso después de unos minutos con unos pocos trozos y una sonrisa nerviosa.

- La mayoría de la leña esta húmeda... - río nerviosamente- pero... ¡al menos tenemos algo!

El inglés lo miro serio, segunda vez en menos de una hora que quería golpearlo, no sabia lo que haría en unas horas mas.

Alfred colocó los troncos y encendió la chimenea, el otro rubio se acercó inmediatamente colocando sus manos cerca del fuego, suspirando por el alivio.

Estaba tan concentrado intentando recuperar la sensibilidad en sus manos que no notó cuando el americano se había alejado.

- ¿Alfred?

- Aquí estoy -respondió desde algún punto de la casa, apareciendo después de unos segundos con un par de cobijas y una botella de lo que parecía ser Vodka.

Arthur tembló al ver la botella, recordando inevitablemente la ultima vez que bebieron juntos y como había terminado. El otro sonrió captando la mirada sobre el objeto y lo alzo.

- Esto me lo regaló Iván en la ultima reunión -sonrió pasándole uno de los cobertores- Nos ayudara a mantener el calor.

- No beberé contigo... otra vez -susurró lo ultimo desviando la mirada.

- Tranquilo no beberemos tanto como la ultima vez -lo miró divertido recordando la ultima vez que lo había insultado por estar ebrio.

Arthur frunció el ceño no muy convencido pero tentado por el alcohol y por el calor que podía proporcionarle. Rodeó la pequeña mesa y se sentó al extremo del sofá pasando uno de los cobertores por sus hombros.

Alfred observaba divertido al inglés, sentándose a propósito en el medio del sofá y no en el otro extremo donde esperaba que lo hiciera. Sirvió un poco de la bebida en unos vasos pequeños y le pasó uno al inglés.

- Gracias- susurró tomando el vaso dándole un pequeño sorbo, deleitándose cuándo el líquido bajo caliente por su garganta.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando el fuego y bebiendo despacio.

La mente de Arthur revoloteaba en diferentes recuerdos de los inviernos en Inglaterra cuando un Alfred adolescente se sentaba a su lado escuchando emocionado las historias de sus viajes y sus conquistas como pirata, de alguna manera parecía que nunca se cansaba de esas historias y el siempre disfrutaba contarlas acompañada de una buena tasa de te. En aquel tiempo jamás se imaginaba que el rubio alguna vez lo traicionaría y lo dejaría solo.

- y... - comenzó Arthur mas por alejar las imágenes que por romper el silencio- Nunca me dijiste quien iba a ser tu compañero de apartamento -soltó observándolo de reojo.

- Kiku -alzo los hombros sin importarle mucho- ¿y el tuyo?

- Aparentemente Francis -frunció el ceño- no sé que es peor...

- oh... ¿ahora soy tan malo como Francis?- pregunto divertido.

- ¡Si! Digo, ¡no! - se sonrojó algo avergonzado por lo que había dicho- Ambos son una molestia... pero Francis un poco mas.

Alfred río por su respuesta- Ya veo, ya veo.

Volvieron a caer en silencio otros minutos mas, escuchando la lluvia de granizo y la leña crujir en el fuego. Esta vez fue Alfred el que rompió el silencio

- ¿Recuerdas... la canción que me cantabas cuando me asustaban las tormentas? - lo observó sonriente.

Por primera vez en el día Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Como olvidarlo? - rio un poco- cada vez que llovía te escapabas a mi cuarto y te metías en mi cama.

- Y te rogaba porque me cantaras -rio tomando llenando los vasos nuevamente.

- Si... eras una pequeña molestia -bromeo dando un sorbo a su trago.

- ¿Como era? -sonrio recordando la letra- Come, stop your crying, It will be all right.

-Just take my hand, Hold it tight.-Arthur rio un poco al seguir la letra.

- I will protect you from all around you...I will be here, don't you cry.

Los recuerdos volvieron a el de una manera demasiado dolorosa, no importaban los años, siglos o milenios que pasaran, el siempre extrañaría a aquel pequeño niño rubio que lo miraba como si el fuera lo único valioso en su vida. Como si fuera su propio sol y necesitara de su brillo.

...Cuando el que en realidad necesitaba su brillo era Arthur.

- For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm... - la voz de Arthur sonaba ahogada con cada palabra que pronunciaba, como si se hundiera un poco mas por decirlas.

Alfred observó al rubio llorar con las últimas palabras que consiguió pronunciar, sin saber si era por efectos del alcohol o los recuerdos.

Se acercó a el acunando su rostro entre sus manos limpiando con sus pulgares las pequeñas lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

- This bond between us...Can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry... -Arthur soltó un sollozo al escucharlo. Casi quería reír por lo inverso de la situación.

Alfred se aferró al rostro del inglés a pesar de sus quejas, juntando ambas frentes, intentando consolarlo. En algún momento las manos de ambos dejaron de sostener las bebidas para sostenerse ellos. Alfred su rostro y el sus hombros.

Una parte del ingles quería golpearse así mismo por mostrarse de esa manera frente a él, pero el alcohol y los recuerdos habían hecho estragos en el, así que sencillamente se rindió a su lado débil prometiendo solo él lo vería.

Alfred se acercó cuidadosamente al rostro del otro besando en sus mejillas el camino que habían dejado sus lágrimas hasta que choco con sus labios. Se estremeció al sentir el toque, sus labios estaban cálidos por lo que el contacto con los suyos ligeramente fríos por el clima, le deleitaba de sobremanera. Siempre había amado los labios de Arthur, cálidos y suaves, invitándolos a acariciarlos. Recordó los pequeños encuentros furtivos que había tenido con ellos, siempre encontraba alguna manera de besarlo en sus encuentros, una parte de él era completamente adicta, aun no sabia como se había controlado para no lanzarse al rubio cuando lo vio de pie en su puerta.

Arthur sintió el toque suave, conciliador, como intentando reunir las piezas que se habían roto de él.

Era demasiado.

- No...- Intento alejarse pero Alfred lo apretó más a sus labios.

Perdió las fuerzas cuándo rozó su lengua por su labio inferior.

Siguió la silenciosa orden que le daba el americano abriendo un poco su boca para dejar pasar su lengua.

No supo en que momento lo había tirado en el sofá y él se había colocado encima. Solo se dedicaba a seguir frenético las caricias del hombre que le ofrecía consuelo.

Pero nada más...

- Idiota - susurró soltando un gemido al sentir sus manos sobre su abdomen- ¿Porque eres... así? - sintió las lágrimas volver a caer por sus mejillas- siempre haces esto... - apoyo su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Alfred, tampoco supo en que momento sus camisas los habían abandonado - me das esperanza y después me abandonas -lo observó sintiendo la vista nublada entre el alcohol y las lagrimas- ¿Vas a hacerme el amor para abandonarme nuevamente? - sonrió tomando entre sus manos su rostro- ¿Es divertido? Usarme y después abandonarme- bufo- no, ya se, aun te vengas de mi por no darte tu independencia cuando me lo pediste.

- Arthur...

- No -interrumpió besando bruscamente sus labios- Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? -volvió a atacar sus labios ahora de una manera mas ruda introduciendo sus lengua por su cavidad y pegándose mas a su cuerpo- Tal vez... es también lo que yo quiero -sonrió - tal vez me volví masoquista después de perderte -negó suavemente con la cabeza sonriendo levemente- No... Me volví masoquista desde que te tuve

-Arthur... Detente-intentó alejarse pero el otro rubio mantenía firme su agarre.

- ¿Porque no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba? - susurró apoyando su frente en el hombro del rubio, dando pequeños golpes a su pecho.

Ahora era Alfred el que tenía el nudo en la garganta al ver a Arthur tan vulnerable. Quería ayudarlo, sacarlo de ese abismo en el que había caído hace ya tanto tiempo. Pero incluso ahora teniéndolo frente a el no podía pensar en como ayudarlo sin ser rechazado o herido en el proceso. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Lo beso, suavemente acarició los labios con los suyos propios, intentando transmitirle de alguna manera sus sentimientos al otro.

En algún momento del beso Arthur dejo de luchar y cedió. Correspondiendo con la misma dulzura que le era dada, siempre demostrando el amor que tenia por el otro.

Jamás creyó que podía amar a alguien de esa manera, siempre que besaba a Alfred era como salir a la superficie después de casi ahogarte, él era exactamente la bocanada de aire desesperado que tomabas y te hacia decir "Estoy vivo".

Y sin embargo en ocasiones se las arreglaba para ser el mar que lo arrastraba a lo profundo, enredándolo en su propia corriente, ahogándolo.

Matándolo.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Había algo golpeando contra su cabeza, demasiado fuerte y molesto.

Intento moverse buscando un alivio pero una pared se lo impidió.

...Un momento

¿Desde cuando él dormía abrazado a una pared?

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el pecho de Alfred. El miedo recorrió hasta la última de sus células.

¿Que pasó?

Forzó hasta la última de sus neuronas a recordar, pero sólo tenía destellos de ambos bebiendo...

¿Y porque seguía escuchando el molesto golpeteo si ya estaba despierto?

Se sintió estúpido cuando entendió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Alfred se removió aferrando mas el agarre en su cintura y el soltó el aire que no sabia estaba conteniendo.

- ¿Alfred? - intento mover un poco su hombro y removerse el, pero cada movimiento hacia que el otro rubio lo acercara mas, por imposible que se viera.

Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes y fuertes.

Maldición.

- ¡Alfred, despierta de una buena vez! -alzo mas la voz y el americano al fin empezó a reaccionar- Alguien esta tocando - el rubio frunció el ceño y movió los ojos debajo de sus parpados.

Poco a poco fue despertando, aunque jamás soltó su agarre sobre Arthur.

- uhm... no quiero pescado y papas -murmuró.

El inglés se sintió ofendido - pescado y papas son geniales...

Alfred pareció escuchar al rubio y abrió los ojos tardando unos segundos en entender que Arthur estaba frente a él y sus manos lo mantenían preso.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior desfilaron por su mente.

-¿Puedes soltarme? - el americano levantó los brazos casi mecánicamente- Gracias.

El inglés se escabulló rápidamente fuera del sofá sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos tensos, y un fuerte dolor empezando a palpitar en su cabeza.

¿Que paso anoche?

Alfred lo observaba atento como esperando que en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar contra el.

Ridículo

Aunque recién notaba que no tenía camisa.

Bajo la mirada a su propio cuerpo temeroso. Él tampoco tenía camisa.

- Acaso...

- Escucha, nosotros…

Otro golpe en la puerta. Esta vez fue Alfred el que maldijo caminando de mala gana a la puerta.

- ¿Que?! - abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a las dos personas de trajes que estaban de pie sobre la alfombra.

- ehm... Somos de la embajada inglesa -empezó uno nerviosamente- venimos a buscar al señor Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur saltó de su lugar al escuchar su nombre y el acento británico de los hombres.

- ¡Al fin!

Uno de los hombres paso la vista ligeramente sorprendidos de Arthur a Alfred mientras que el otro se aclaraba la garganta.

Mierda, se le había olvidado que solo tenia un pantalón.

- Volveré enseguida -se dio la vuelta y corrió a la habitación que le había prestado el rubio, sacando rápidamente una camisa de la maleta y colocándosela.

Sin darse cuenta que Alfred estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándolo.

- Bloody hell! - soltó cuando lo noto finalmente-¿que estas haciendo? Me estaba cambiando -reclamo enojado empezando a arrastrar su maleta.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada insegura, demasiado extraña en el.

-¿no... Recuerdas nada de anoche? - pregunto removiéndose algo incómodo evitando observar al rubio.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

- ¿Debería?

Alfred volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez hubo algo que no pudo identificar.

- No, no es nada- negó suavemente con la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior.

Arthur mordió su propio labio evitando decir algo innecesario por el extraño comportamiento del otro hombre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esta vez fueron los hombres de su embajada los que lo ayudaron con su maleta, solo les tomo unos cuantos minutos bajarla y subirla al carro.

- Ahm... gracias por el alojamiento -susurro Arthur desviando la mirada.

- No fue problema - le lanzo una mirada a los hombres y estos se metieron en el auto- Con lo de anoche... - acaricio el cabello en su nuca- sé que no recuerdas mucho pero...

Arthur quiso salir corriendo del lugar.

- no recuerdo nada -cortó observando serio al rubio- no hay porque hablar de algo que no recuerdo.

- Pero...

- ¡No! -apretó los puños sobre su abrigo- No puedo soportar mas Alfred, ya... no tengo fuerzas. No puedo -bajo el rostro intentando controlar el molesto escozor en los ojos.

Alfred tomo su mentón levantando su rostro- Déjame ser tu fuerza entonces -Arthur movió su rostro intentando zafarse pero el rubio no lo dejo- Debes dejar de luchar Arthur, ya no estamos en guerra, ya...

El inglés rio sarcásticamente- ¿no lo estamos? - golpeo el brazo de Alfred dando unos pasos atrás- tu sabias lo que pasaría si te separabas, te lo advertí -negó con la cabeza, tomándose un segundo para continuar sin que su voz se quebrara- No me pidas eso cuando por ti estoy así - las lágrimas amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento pero no le importó- ¡No me hagas mas daño maldita sea!

Alfred tragó cualquier réplica que podía dar sintiendo su corazón vaciarse por las palabras del inglés. Algo dentro de él se quebró mientras daba unos pasos atrás poniendo aun mas distancia entre ambos cuando lo que quería era abrazarlo y limpiar sus lagrimas, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, como quería hacerlo el resto de su vida e incluso su muerte.

Pero sabia que eso solo heriría mas inglés y... el tampoco soportaba ya hacerle daño.

Así que dio un paso atrás.

- No hicimos nada de lo que piensas –soltó desviando la mirada- te quedaste dormido…

El otro rubio sintió como un peso le fue removido con esas palabras, gracias a todas las deidades no había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría… otra vez.

Aunque si no se fuera dormido…

-Nos vemos- susurró Alfred, manteniendo su rostro bajo intentando esbozar una sonrisa sin estar muy seguro de que lo lograría.

Arthur lo observó sorprendido ¿Eso era todo? ¿Se había acabado? abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada vino a él. Mordió su labio, la única vez que había visto a Alfred luchar con una sonrisa fue cuando se independizó.

Aunque esto era solo por un poco mas doloroso.

- Adiós. - susurró dando grandes zancadas hasta que llego al auto y se lanzó al asiento del pasajero.

Ninguno de los hombres preguntó algo cuando la nación comenzó a llorar, solo le dieron un suave asentimiento a Alfred que aun se encontraba estático en la puerta y arrancaron.

_You'll be in my heart, always, always.._

* * *

¿Que tal? La cancion es de Phills Collins- You'll be in my heart. Me parecio estupidamente perfecta para describirlos en este fic, siempre que escribo tiendo a tener una cancion que identifique al fic, mas nunca la coloco, pero me parecio tan estupidamente perfecta para la ocacion que no me resisti. Ojala les gustara. Acepto sus sugerencias en cuanto si algun personaje quedo OC c': principalmente lo digo por alfred, siento que no lo retrate como se debe... Pero bueno, ya esta hecho. Espero sus reviews c:


End file.
